Ojos de cristal
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Por una vez que se esfuerza en estudiar biología, y su mente acaba divagando en la rareza que son los ojos azules.


**Ojos de cristal**

Por una vez que se esfuerza en estudiar biología, y su mente acaba divagando en la rareza que son los ojos azules.

* * *

A Shouyou le encantan los colores.

De hecho, esa no es una afirmación extraña. Todo en su personalidad te da la pista de que es un chico _colorido_. Las tonalidades de su voz, su extraño pelo pelirrojo y todas sus idiosincrasias gritan en vibrantes colores de fucsia, y naranja y amarillo. _Y todos los colores que son vivos._

Le gusta cómo la montaña se tiñe de verde en verano, y las flores silvestres de la primavera. Le fascina cómo el mundo se torna rojizo como su pelo en otoño y las _luces de hada_ en invierno- y por supuesto que los fuegos artificiales. Con Shouyou, todo son fuegos artificiales, mientras más ruidosos y brillantes mejor, para el disgusto de su familia y vecinos. Pero a quién le importa, viven tan dentro de las montañas que cuando pone las bengalas, llega la policía creyendo que es un llamado de auxilio- pasa al menos una vez por año, y ya su mamá se ha acostumbrado a tenerle galletas y té a los oficiales. Él cree que es gracioso.

Su color favorito es, curiosamente, el _azul._

Con toda sinceridad, _no sabe por qué._ En sus fotos de bebé, no lleva mucha ropa de ese color. El verde predominaba, porque aparentemente a sus padres les encantaba disfrazarle de zanahoria. Luego en su infancia, el rojo y los estampados fueron _la onda_ \- que, bien que lo admitía, era terrible conjuntando ropa, y para pruebas sus tres años de secundaria.

Últimamente su predilecto era el _cian_. Celeste. Añil e Índigo. Sencillamente _azul y azules._ ¿Cómo uno puede comenzar a describir un color? No lo sabe, pero sí sabe que cuando lo ve, su corazón hace _ka-bum_ y sus manos sudan, y siente que su estómago hace _gwaaahhh._

Su elección de onopatopeyas _apesta,_ pero se siente exactamente de esa forma.

Le encanta, lo ama, _es maravilloso._ Le fascina el color azul, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones. En la soda y los helados, y en el cielo claro. En las franjas de las pelotas de vóley, zapatos deportivos, el maquillaje de su mamá y las moñeras de Yachi.

Todo lo que tiene azul es genial, punto. Las mochilas azules, las bebidas azules, las zapatillas azules y las muñequeras deportivas azules. Sus calcetines más esponjosos son azules, y su cobertor más suave es azul también.

Y ahora, no le malentiendan, porque ama todos los colores. Todo el espectro de colores posibles, es sencillamente genial, porque cada color del mundo significa algo especial para alguien. Así como el bastardo frío de Tsukishima dice que son bonitas las flores amarillas, así como Asahi-san admite tímidamente que el color crema de los cafés con leche le gusta mucho y así como Noya-san grita a todo pulmón que el negro es ley y quien diga lo contrario se gana rodillas fracturadas gratuitas.

Recuerda también, cuando una de sus compañeras de clase le habló sobre una historia de romance que leyó, donde las personas viven en un mundo en blanco y negro hasta que encuentran a su alma gemela, y Shouyou está convencido de que, si él viviera en esa clase de mundo, su primer color definitivamente sería azul.

Pero ¿cuál azul?

¿El cian de los helados favoritos de Noya-san? ¿O el azul bebé de la bufanda de Suga-san? Ambos eran bonitos, pero no eran _el_ azul.

Siempre soñaba con _ese_ color, pero nunca recordaba exactamente dónde lo había visto.

Un azul más profundo que el del anochecer, más intenso que del océano mismo. Cuando piensa en el miedo, ese azul está allí, pero también le inspira confianza, y le dice que puede volar. Que es invencible. Si ganase todas sus competencias, querría entonces un premio con ese tono exacto de azul.

Para su sorpresa, y según el libro de biología de Yachi, los ojos azules no eran del todo comunes, pero por algún motivo no lo encontraba lógico.

—¿A qué te refieres con mutación? ¿Como los _X-Men?_ —Preguntó, jugando con su lápiz mecánico.

—Verás, el color normal de los ojos es marrón oscuro, por la melanina... recuerdas qué es la melanina ¿verdad, Hinata? —Dejó caer el lápiz, más bien distraído. Yachi le miró directamente a los ojos, y notó que sus ojos tenían un tono de marrón similar a los suyos. No sabía por qué exactamente, creyó que serían de otro color.

—Supongamos que lo recuerdo — _no lo hacía_ —, pero como estamos estudiando, haces repetición por énfasis.

—La melanina es pigmento- color ¿sí? _Melanina es color_ —Shouyou asintió enérgicamente. Esa era una definición que podía recordar—. La cantidad de melanina en los humanos es lo que define su color, así que cuando hay mucha melanina, la piel es oscura, el cabello es negro, y cuando no-

—¡Son Suga-san! ¿No? —Yachi le sonrió, y Shouyou se contentó consigo mismo. ¡Así sí entendía!— Entonces, cuando hay mucho color, los ojos son marrones oscuros, como los de Shimizu-san, y cuando hay poco color, son azules-

—¡Como los de Kageyama!

 _¿Perdón?_

—¿Kageyama tiene los ojos azules? —Más importante aún _¿Kageyama tiene una mutación genial?_ — ¡Y además es mutante! No se vale.

—Pa-para ser justos, ser pelirrojo es todavía más raro —¡Ja! Al menos aún tenía eso a su favor—, pero ¿en serio nunca notaste que Kageyama tiene ojos azules? La-las chicas de mi clase no dejan de hablar sobre lo sexy que es eso.

 _¿Sexy?_ ¿En qué mundo? Un momento ¿Kageyama, popular con chicas? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

—¿Kageyama? ¿Sexy? _Ni hablar_ , bebe yogur con cara de estreñimiento —bueno, casi siempre tiene cara de que le duele la panza, pero cuando no, luce casi amigable. En la escala de apariencias aterradoras que van desde Tanaka-san hasta Asahi-san, Kageyama es el punto medio—. Y, para ser justos, si no noto sus ojos es porque están muy arriba.

—E-es verdad- ¡Lo de que es muy alto, no la cara de estreñimiento!

Por un rato rieron, y pasaron de tema. El resto de la explicación no le pareció ni la mitad de interesante que por qué los ojos son azules, y por qué los ojos azules son tan raros. Algo sobre por qué los japoneses tenían ojos rasgados, algo sobre raza, y ya estaba fuera de su mente con palabras que no alcanzaba a pronunciar, mucho menos comprender.

Kageyama tiene ojos azules... quizás por eso había encontrado tan raro escuchar que eran raros- así nunca antes lo hubiera notado.

Y aún así...

* * *

—¡Yamaguchi!

Al siguiente día, Shouyou había olvidado casi todo lo referente a biología, exceptuando la anomalía de los ojos azules. Porque estaba relacionado con su color favorito y porque no quería perder contra Kageyama en la competencia de anomalías genéticas que _se acababa de inventar._

Pero tenía que preguntárselo a alguien que pudiera decirlo en palabras simples, y Yamaguchi conoce muy bien sus palabras.

—Hinata... ¿qué ocurre? —El pecoso le miró con sospecha, dejando el emparedado que había estado a punto de comerse de regreso en el escritorio. Justo en frente, Tsukishima le estaba ignorando de forma olímpica. Hinata habría jurado que no le había oído llegar- llevaba los audífonos puestos, pero la forma en que su ceño se frunció con tanta _profundidad_ que casi creía dejaría arrugas permanentes, le dijo lo contrario.

Bien, entonces sería extra-ruidoso.

—Yamaguchi _¿qué tan raros son los ojos azules?_

Tomado por sorpresa, el muchacho frunció el ceño. Justo al frente, Tsukishima alzó la mirada con curiosidad. _Ajá, entonces sí que estaba escuchando._

—Los ojos azules son un genéticamente recesivos- uh, _débiles_ , por eso no son comunes —le explicó, usando palabras más sencillas tal y como Shouyou había estado esperando—, pero mundialmente...

—Alrededor del 8% de la población —respondió Tsukishima, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. Escuchó a Yamaguchi susurrar un _gracias, Tsukki_ en su dirección, pero su mente ya estaba en otra parte.

—¡Bien! ¿Y qué tan raro es el _pelo rojo?_

—Uh, casi extinto —le dijo Yamaguchi. Extinto, como _¿dejar de existir?_ ¿Era posible que simplemente dejase de _nacer_ gente pelirroja? ¿cómo diablos funcionaba eso?—, menos del 2% ¿no, Tsukki?

—Más o menos —concedió, y Shouyou sonrió aún más—, es todavía más raro en Japón, a saber qué coño traes tu en el código genético.

—¡Medir más de 1,90 no puede ser normal en ningún sitio! —Exclamó, pero no estaba ni remotamente ofendido.

 _¡Le había ganado a Kageyama!_ Vale, que era una competencia que se había inventado hacía cinco minutos, y Kageyama ni sabía que estaba participando, _pero había ganado igualmente._

—Por si no lo has notado Hinata, el equipo está lleno de mutaciones genéticas —le dijo Yamaguchi, en un intento por apaciguarlo. Ahora, eso sí era algo que no sabía.

—¿Eh? ¿Como quiénes?

—Bueno... —Tsukishima subió nuevamente el volumen de sus auriculares, sin interés de seguir escuchando el resto de la conversación. Por su parte, Yamaguchi siguió hablando— Sugawara-san es albino, Tsukki tiene ojos claros y pelo rubio- sí, sí _y es alto_ , y... oh, Azumane-san ya crece vello facial, eso es muy raro en Japón. Siempre he creído que tiene familia caucásica pero-

—Cau-qué- olvídalo ¡¿sabías que _Kageyama tiene ojos azules!?_ —Más bien _¿era él único que no lo había notado?_

—Uh... ¿que... no es por eso que estás preguntando cuán raro son los ojos azules? —Atrapado.

—Bueno sí, pero ¿lo sabías o no?

—Eh, sí, todos en el equipo lo sabemos Hinata —oh, diablos—, es casi como no notar que eres pelirrojo y- no lo habías notado ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, mira la hora! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda Yamaguchi! ¡Y a ti también, Apestoshima! —Y ahora, a correr.

—¡De nada!... supongo...

* * *

Ahora sabía que la probabilidad de encontrar ojos azules era de ocho en cien, pero más en Japón por... cosas de raza, y Shouyou no recordaba bien.

Entonces se pregunto, _con todo y todo ¿qué tan raro era encontrarse a un Kageyama?_

No, no alguien de apellido Kageyama, se refería específicamente a alguien como Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama Tobio que mide 1,84, y es un genio del vóleibol pero malo en todo lo demás incluyendo las onomatopeyas, con un corte de pelo nefasto y además ojos azules.

 _¿Qué tan difícil sería hacer las cuentas?_

Si en el mundo hay más de siete billones de personas, entonces el 8% de esa cantidad serían alrededor de quinientos millardos. Alrededor del mundo había una oportunidad de quinientas mil millones de personas, de toparse con un Kageyama Tobio de ojos _cian-celeste-azul-índigo-añil._

 _Pero, si lo reducimos aún más, a ciento veintisiete millones de personas_ , pensó con rapidez, sacando su teléfono del bolso. _Si lo reducimos aún más, entonces el 8% de la población mundial, entre la población japonesa, sería reducido a nada en un parpadeo. Y eso sin contar las cosas de raza que mencionó Yacchan- ¡Debí recordarlas, entonces mis matemáticas no serán correctas!_

De todas formas, sería muy raro que sí acertase.

Pero más raro aún era toparse con los ojos azules de Kageyama, quien según su celular, tenía una probabilidad de 0,00000145% de aparecerse en su vida.

Y si reunía todos los demás factores- vóleibol, su calificación, su altura, su obsesión con los lácteos, su mala actitud, que no sabe sonreír...

 _¿No era ese, entonces, un encuentro de una sola vez en la vida?_

—¿Por qué lloras, tontopollas? ¿Te caíste de la escalera? —Sin darse cuenta, Kageyama ya estaba justo frente a sus ojos— Oye, es en serio idiota ¿te hiciste daño? No digas que es sudor, que te está saliendo claramente de los ojos, mira que tenemos práctica, como estés lesionado la patada que te voy a...

Ojos. _Azules._

 _Ese_ azul, que no era cian, ni celeste, índigo o añil, y que estaba justo en los írises de Kageyama. Que era uno en siete billones. Entonces era allí donde los había visto por primera vez, en ese torneo de vóleibol...

Era su azul favorito, con el que soñaba sueños de confianza, el que le decía que podía volar y que era imbatible también. El color en el que quería pintados todos sus trofeos. Un azul _aterrador._

Le recordaba a la noche, y al océano profundo. Pero en ese momento, reflejaban preocupación, claro como el cristal.

Sí, sin importar qué tan raro fuera encontrarlo, Kageyama era realmente simple y transparente, al igual que sus ojos de cristal, y esa sonrisa de mierda.

Momento _¿llorar?_

—... Y te estoy hablando ¡¿Me estás prestando atención?! — _Ups._

—¡Kageyama! —Exclamó con una sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Ah, se había enojado.

—¡Realmente me alegra haberte conocido, Kageyama! —Un solo Kageyama Tobio, de entre siete billones de personas...— ¡Eres _realmente asombroso!_

Por supuesto que iba a atesorar algo así, no era tan idiota de dejar pasar a alguien tan absurdamente único. Y otras palabras, pero su vocabulario y el tiempo no le alcanzaban.

Mirando sobre su hombro, _porque obviamente había echado a correr,_ se encontró al armador estrella totalmente rojo, balbuceando y desarmado por sus palabras. Tratando de recordar, quizás, cómo es que uno corre y respira normalmente.

Shouyou decidió que el que su color favorito fuera, específicamente, el azul de los ojos de cristal de Kageyama Tobio, era realmente genial.

Después de todo, era uno en siete billones.

* * *

 _ **[BONUS]**_

—A que adivino tu color favorito —le dijo Hinata de pronto, con esa sonrisa tan irritantemente sincera que tenía. Que despreciaba, que le desarmaba y que quería toda para sí. Se encontró a sí mismo sosteniéndose la mano, porque había estado a medio parpadeo de apretarle la cara- de nuevo.

Esa mañana le había dejado como todo un idiota, todo por haber balbuceado que era asombroso y que le alegraba haberle conocido. No le importaba, sin importar que su corazón acelerado le intentara convencer de lo contrario.

Pero lo que no podía negar era que le quería poner las manos encima, porque su piel era suave y su cabello- pelirrojo y aparentemente súper raro- era súper esponjoso. Quería dejar su mano allí por siempre. _¿Por qué quería dejar su mano allí por siempre?_

—Tres yogures a que no aciertas — _y nunca lo harás,_ pensó con malicia, _porque no tengo un color favorito._ Qué tontería es esa, de todas formas.

—¡Ya lo dijiste, no te atrevas a huir luego Yamayama!

Y entonces se le quedó viendo por un rato. Estaban estirando, luego de una práctica súper larga. Afuera ya había oscurecido y les habían prohibido terminantemente el quedarse hasta después, aparentemente por una tormenta de nieve. No había escuchado bien del todo, estaba distraído con cierta pulga pelirroja.

Hinata le miraba a los ojos. Antes, esa actividad era una de sus tantas competencias, y mucho antes era un reto, ya que antes el pelirrojo no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos, y rehuía intimidado.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Tobio rompió el contacto primero, sintiendo un extraño calor asentándosele en el pecho. ¿Se estaría enfermando? _¿Él?_

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó con alegría y ojos brillantes, para luego- dejándole perfectamente atónito _de nuevo_ , susurrarle—: Naranja.

Y por supuesto que _no_ era el naranja.

—... Vale pedazo de idiota, adivinaste ¿dejas ya de tocarme las narices?

—¡Hey, no me insultes por adivinar! ¡Además, ahora me debes yogures, no se vale retractarse!

Pero algo en la forma en que Hinata sonrió al decirlo, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto súper importante que absolutamente nadie más tenía el permiso de saber, le convenció de que el naranja era, en efecto, un color bastante asombroso.

Algo en la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo confirmó, le susurró en el oído que si Hinata le dijera con esos mismos ojos felices y sonrisa triunfadora, que tenían que ir los dos a escalar el monte Fuji, le diría que sí sin pensarlo ni una vez. Lo retaría a la cima también.

Era _aterrador._ El color naranja, el poder de los ojos brillantes y las sonrisas de Hinata. Y lo que fuera ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho, también era espeluznante.

Le encantaba. _¿Qué diablos le ocurría?_

—No me estoy retractando, idiota.

—¡Una carrera a Sakanoshita entonces! Si ganas te doy uno de mis tres yogures.

—Hecho.

Y al verlo correr, lo notó también, y supo que definitivamente se estaba enfermando.

Su tono de naranja favorito, tenía que ser el del cabello de Hinata.

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a Kageyama Tobio!_ **-Att. Tamarindo Amargo**


End file.
